The Doll
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Edward mas la aproximación de la noche de bodas es igual a angustia y frustración sexual. Podrá Emmett conseguir una solución? Temas Adultos. No slash. TRADUCCION para Gabi Salvatore!


**The Doll**

**Summary:** Edward mas la aproximación de la noche de bodas es igual a angustia y frustración sexual. Podrá Emmett conseguir una solución? Temas Adultos. No slash.

**Rated: M (**No apto para menores de 18 años**)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Y la historia es de **_Beelsebutt _**yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Edward estaba enfurruñado. Se tumbó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó mirando la figura ofensiva en el sofá. La pequeña nota que estaba estratégicamente situado en la falda de la muñeca sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más. La impresión sobre aquel papel blanco parecía prácticamente gritarle.

_Tuya para disfrutar como más lo prefieras. - Emmett_

Dios! Sólo Emmett podría ser tan insensible y desagradable como para comprar a Edward una muñeca de tamaño persona. Incluso había ido tan lejos como para ordenarla exactamente igual a Bella. Aunque la muñeca olía a silicona, Edward podría detectar el leve olor a fresa artificial. Era como si Emmett hubiera lavado el pelo sintético de la muñeca con el mismo champú que Bella utilizaba. Conociendo a Emmett, probablemente fue lo que hizo.

A Edward le habría gustado haber arrancado la muñeca en pedazos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él no podía llegar a destruir cualquier cosa que remotamente se pareciese a Bella. Sería una blasfemia.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que insinuaba la nota de Emmett.

_Tuya para disfrutar como más lo prefieras._

Edward tuvo que admitir que disfrutar de una representación de Bella sin el temor de que rasgarla en pedazos es algo que podría resultar muy útil como una forma de aclimatarse. El le había prometido a Bella que iban a tratar de hacer el amor en su noche de bodas, pero a pesar de haber empujado sus límites mucho durante el último par de semanas, Edward aún estaba preocupado.

No es como si nunca se hubiese complació a sí mismo, al infierno, el ya hubiera matado a Bella en sus sesiones de besos si no hubiera aliviado un poco de presión. Aun así, el nunca había llegado hasta ese punto con Bella y por lo tanto no sabía cómo iba a actuar en ese tipo de situación y en veintidós días, se suponía que debía hacer exactamente eso. Con la real, la Bella rompible.

Edward gimió.

Tal vez, si podría utilizar la muñeca? Tal vez Emmett tenía un punto? El Accionar de Emmett, aunque grosero y totalmente descortés, era impulsada por el deseo de hacer feliz a su hermano. Estaba tan preocupado por Bella.

Edward rompió en una carcajada. Independientemente de las buenas intenciones de Emmett, Edward sabía perfectamente que esto era sólo otro intento de penetrar en su piel. Es cierto que hubo un montón de cosas que podría haber sugerido además de profanar un objeto inanimado. Sin embargo, la muñeca estaba allí, y los miembros de la familia Cullen, no. Probablemente no seria malo probar? Además, si alguien viniera a casa temprano, sabía que iba a escuchar sus pensamientos mucho antes de que pudieran oírlo. Por supuesto, Alice vería a sus acciones tan pronto como el tomara la decisión en su cabeza. Eso no seria de mucha ayuda, realmente.

No hay verdaderos secretos en esta familia.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, Edward cruzó la habitación, arrebató la imitación Bella, y regresó a la cama donde la posó suavemente. La muñeca vestida de un blanco virginal, con un babydoll que incluso para los ineficientes ojos humanos, parecía transparente **(N/T: En mi perfil podrán encontrar un link donde esta la imagen de el babydoll de la muñeca)**. No dejaba nada a la imaginación, absolutamente nada, pero de alguna manera Edward tenía la sensación de que aunque la muñeca estuviera completamente desnuda, su erección no sería tan prominente.  
_  
__Curioso._

Edward acaricio fantasmalmente con sus dedos los pechos, cubiertos de encaje, de la muñeca para sentir sus pezones. Es curioso cómo esta parte particular de la muñeca se sentía más dura que cualquier otra parte de ella. La muñeca era básicamente de silicona por todos lados, por lo que se debería de sentir lo mismo, ya sea los pezones o los dedos. El fabricante deberá haber utilizado un material más denso en la zona del pezón. A lo mejor algunos de los comprimidos de silicona, por ejemplo el de los pezones, para que se sienta más real. Edward sonrió por sus pensamientos.

_Sí, esto es en lo que hay que concentrarse; el material con el que fue realizada la muñeca - Emmett se moriría de risa si alguna vez se enterara. __  
_  
Edward se acomodó entre las piernas de la muñeca y se sentó sobre sus talones. Durante unos segundos, se limitó a la muñeca. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que _esa_ era la verdadera Bella.

_La verdadera, la viva, la Bella que respiraba. La Bella real, a quien amaba desde el fondo de su corazón en silencio, y cuyo abrazo le duele de una manera que jamás podría ser extinguida. Por lo menos no mientras Bella no fuera convertida, eso es seguro._

Edward sabía que si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenía que prever que este objeto delante de él era real. Él extendió una mano y deslizó la palma de la mano a través de la muñeca... No, las piernas de Bella. Aunque no haya pulso, ni piel de gallina, ni sonrojo, hizo lo que pudo para imaginar que esta era su Bella.

"Bella, amor", susurró.

A partir de los tobillos, Edward deslizó sus manos todo el camino hasta las caderas, la recopilación de la estructura endeble en sus puños, cuando llegó a su cumbre. Casi podía oler su excitación a través de las bragas minúsculas que cubría esa parte sagrada de ella que el tanto ansiaba tocar.

Para profundizar en el gozo de la ilusión, Edward dejó de respirar. Recordó el olor de Bella, como el aroma de almizcle de ella impregnaría el aire cada vez sus manos o su lengua exploraran su piel.

¡Oh, el olor!

La sólo idea de la degustación de la piel de Bella hizo resurgir el veneno en su boca. El lo tragó mientras seguía tocando la piel anormalmente fresca de Bella. _No estas ayudando! Bueno, la piel caliente de Bella. La suave curva de su cintura, el bonito ombligo en el centro de su vientre perfecto, suave. ¡Oh, él tuvo que probar su vientre! _

Edward se inclinó y apretó sus labios en el estómago de _Bella_. La besó en torno a _su _ombligo, se desplazan de un hueso de la cadera a otro, dejando un rastro de veneno en su camino antes de volver a donde empezó. Hundió su lengua en el ombligo y se maravilló por la forma en que la suave piel le dio fuerza a su lengua. Menos presión para la próxima vez, pensó distraídamente mientras continuaba su experimento.

No había olor de la sangre de Bella, de hecho, no había olor a nada, ya que había negado a sus pulmones el flujo de aire. A pesar de este hecho, se sorprendió al encontrar las ganas de morder crecer al mismo tiempo como su excitación. Edward estaba, literalmente vibrante de necesidad.

Naturalmente, había cierto olor de Bella almacenados firmemente en su mente amplia y fue capaz de mantenerla al frente de su pensamiento todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, la fogosidad le daba miedo. Sería peor con la Bella real. Con esto en mente, Edward se negó a dar en la necesidad de morder. Empujó el abrasador pensamiento de lado y se concentró en la memoria de los suaves sonidos de Bella, que había hecho cada vez que había besado la elevación de su pecho.

Edward empujó su dolorosa ingle contra el núcleo de Bella y acarició sus pechos. Gruñó contra un pecho, tirando del pezón erecto entre sus dedos. Lamió la elevación del otro, todo el camino hasta llegar al pezón tenso y lo chupó con avidez.

Bella debajo de él, retorciéndose de placer, arqueándose para presionar sus senos firmemente contra la boca de el. El olor de Bella envuelve todos sus sentidos, volviendolo loco de deseo.

"Mierda", dijo Edward en un gruñido cuando su erección creció insoportablemente dura.

Se arremetió violentamente contra la ingle de Bella silbando por la sensación. La entrepierna de sus pantalones vaqueros creaban la cantidad justa de la fricción contra su longitud dura como una piedra. Sus ojos rodaron en blanco, en cuanto él se imaginaba estar dentro de Bella.

Su profundidad caliente. Sus paredes apretándose haciendo su órgano palpitante.

Unos empujes más tarde, Edward estaba tan cerca que si continuaba de esta manera habría terminado demasiado pronto. Con un gruñido, se levantó sobre sus rodillas, maravillado por lo bien que este objeto había capturado semejanzas de Bella. Se atrevió a unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y encontró que el olor de la silicona ayudó a quitar el borde de su fervor.

El vestido de encaje de Bella fue destrozado a pedazos durante la agonía de su pasión, su cuerpo luminoso dejo al descubierto debajo de él, las bragas de repuesto pequeña. Edward decidió que la ropa interior tenía que irse también. Muy lentamente, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la tela de encaje, deslizando las bragas antes de que él las lanzara al suelo.

Edward ahueco la palma de su mano ligeramente sobre el montículo desnudo. Se preguntó si el sexo de Bella en realidad era como el de la muñeca. En lo que él y Bella habían avanzado en su relación, el nunca había tocado ni visto esa parte de su anatomí sola idea hizo que el dolor regresara.

Algo estaba mal. No había calor irradiando por debajo de la palma de su mano.

Edward llegó al cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un tubo de lubricante de calentamiento. Lo apretó en su mano y se froto las manos para lograr aquel calor. El escoplo del lubricante lo hizo jadear, y su olor familiar lo hizo gemir.

Él no iba a durar mucho tiempo, no importa lo que trate de hacer para distraerse.

Untó el lubricante por todo el coño de Bella. La piel se sentía tan suave, y El acarició suavemente hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo había cubierto todo. Él abrió las piernas más ampliamente y se maravilló de la vista ante sus ojos.

El brillo, los pliegues climatizados abiertos como pétalos de flores.

Con una mano él tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros dejándolos abiertos. Acarició su longitud mientras deslizaba el dedo medio dentro de la cálida ranura.

"Santo Cristo!"

Doble sensación de calor, con la palma resbaladiza acaricio su eje al mismo ritmo que el dedo hundido en el interior de los climatizados pliegues de Bella. Añadió otro dedo y empujo profundamente, dando silbidos por la sensación.

El impulso de morder volvió furiosamente, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, se libró de sus pantalones vaqueros y se lanzó a sí mismo en el interior Bella. Su cálida y estrecha ranura se extendió por todo el quien frenéticamente volvió a empujar una y otra vez y otra vez, en búsqueda del placer. Sus manos apretaron sus senos, la agarró por los brazos, le acarició las mejillas, mientras jadeaba y se movió frenéticamente encima de ella hasta que los temblores viciosos reclamaron su cuerpo. Sacudido por placer palpitante no pudo, no pudo reprimir las ganas de sus afilados dientes de hundirse en el sensible cuello. La sensación lo hizo venirse de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, dentro de ella.

No fue hasta que probó la ofensiva de silicona en la boca que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Saltó de la cama y se quedó rígida, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la muñeca, Bella, que estaba destrozada y desgarrada sobre las sabanas. Hubo grandes pedazos que faltan en toda el área del pecho. Había huellas de las manos, sus huellas de las manos, forzadas profundamente en la piel de su cintura, brazos y cara. ¡Oh, el rostro torturado. No había casi ninguna semejanza entre la muñeca y la Bella de verdad.

Edward se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y maldijo su carácter monstruoso. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de contener sus modales bestial. Por supuesto que mutilaría a Bella. Por supuesto que la mataría en caso de que realmente lo intentaran en la noche de bodas como ella quería.

Después de unos minutos de tensión Edward oyó los pensamientos de Alice acercándose. Rápidamente se cubrió y se deshizo de la triste evidencia de su ensayo fallido.

~ * ~

Un par de días más tarde, Bella fue, una vez más, llevado por temas de la boda con Alice a un "día de chicas". Cuando Edward entró en su cuarto esa noche, se quedó paralizado, saludado una vez más por una figura familiar estratégicamente situada en el sofá. Otra imitación Bella, esta vez con un babydoll rojo sangre de encaje **(N/T: También pueden encontrar la imagen en mi perfil). **

Sus dientes juntos como una burbuja de ira ampliada dentro de él. Después de todas las bromas de Emmett sobre el puré de silicona en la basura, después de acoso a todos los que Edward se vio obligado a soportar, Emmett accedió finalmente a retroceder. Fue justamente ayer que prometió eliminar todas las burlas e insinuaciones sexuales.

_¿¡Cómo se atreve a ir en contra de su palabra!?__  
_  
Antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de destruir a la muñeca de burla, su mirada se desvío a la tarjeta que estaba en su regazo. No era de Emmett, pero...

_La práctica hace la perfección, y las muñecas son considerablemente más baratas que la verdadera, ¿no te parece? - Alice __  
_  
Edward tomó unos segundos para procesar el mensajes de Alice. Su cerebro ya no parece funcionar a su capacidad normal. Cuando regresó a su juicio, él empujó a la imitación de nuevos Bella dentro de su armario y salió corriendo de la casa. Se pasó varios minutos, esquivando arboles a través del bosque, sobre el terreno rocoso, hasta que encontró a su presa. En el momento en que fue a través de la población de ciervos de la Península Olímpica se vio muy reducido.

Edward no se atrevía a pensar en otra cosa que el mínimo, la necesidad de apagar su sed mientras se mantiene al tanto de su entorno. No había ido muy lejos y es consciente de la posibilidad de que existieran los excursionistas paseando por la zona a su alrededor.

Poco tiempo después, mientras que se centró en la más primordial de sus necesidades, fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la señal de su celda. Pasó su teléfono abierto y comprobado el mensaje.

_Estaremos en casa en una media hora. __  
__Yo te amo mas, __  
__B_

Edward sonrió y escribió una respuesta rápida.

_Amor, acabas de sacar las palabras de mi boca. __  
__Hasta pronto, __  
__E _

Apartó todo los pensamientos horribles. Pronto encontraría una manera de trabajar en esta situación. No defraudaría a Bella.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para correr a casa, ducharse y cambiarse antes de que el Porsche de Alice atravesara el camino de entrada.

Corrió a abrir la puerta de Bella y la levantó contra su pecho. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y respiró hondo varias veces dando la bienvenida a la familiar sensación de quemazón. Los brazos de Bella rodearon su cuello, sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo. Ella suspiró con alivio.

"Te extrañe."

"Yo te extrañe mas", Edward susurró en su piel. Poco a poco moviendo la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula y su mejilla hasta que encontró el camino a sus labios.

"No es posible," Bella murmuró entre el beso y sonrió feliz.

"Tonta Bella", dijo Edward y se rió entre dientes y miró a Alice. "¿Todo bien por ahí?"

Alice salió de detrás del coche con una docena de bolsas de compras. La bolsa purpura es de Esme, la rosa para Rose y todo lo blanco y negro son de Bella...

"Sí, estoy bien. Ustedes chicos hagan algo por ahí. Sólo tiene una hora. Después voy a necesitar Bella de nuevo ", anunció Alice mientras ella continuaba categorizando sus internos a la lista de tareas. Edward no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su nueva muñeca en frente de Bella, por lo que en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y llevo dentro de Bella.

"¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?", preguntó entre besos húmedos en la coronilla de su cabello. Realmente la había echado de menos durante el día, por muchas razones.

"¿Por qué, señor? Esa es una sugerencia bastante comprometedora. ¿Por casualidad sabe que yo estoy comprometida y punto de casarme? ¿Qué pensaría mi novio de esto? "

"Perdóneme, señorita, si mis intenciones parecen ser algo más que castas e inocentes," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Yo sólo tenía la esperanza de conversar con." Bella se estremeció de placer al sentir mis dedos recorrer su columna vertebral. Sus palabras, decían una cosa, pero sus acciones, decían otra.

Llena de entusiasmo presiono su cuerpo contra mi pecho. "Bueno, en ese caso, no creo que haya problema, señor," respondió ella con dulzura y bese su mandíbula.

Cuando Edward poso a Bella en su cama miró rápidamente su cama. Edward arqueó la ceja, cuando se dio cuenta de su pregunta no formulada, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa malvada.

"Oh, Edward. Has escuchado algún buen chiste de "toc-toc", últimamente? "

Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas. Estaba confundido por el cambio repentino de Bella, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

"No, Bella. No lo he hecho "

"Toc-toc?" Bella dijo en una voz cantarina.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo. La doble de Bella. Esta tremendamente oscuro y solitario aquí y me preguntaba si puedo salir del armario" Bella responde con una sonrisa cómplice. Edward dejó caer su mandíbula.

¿Qu-Por qué, tu... Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Balbuceó.

"Oh, vamos, cariño. Naturalmente, fue mi idea. Incluso proporcione el champú para hacer su olor más a mí. También sugerí que tal vez podríamos colocar una pequeña cantidad de sangre en el interior de la muñeca, pero entonces Alice vio que no era una buena idea ", explico Bella mientras jugaba con sus cabellos. Parecía estar totalmente relajada, con el hecho de que su novio la podría dejar de un aspecto similar a la muñeca.

Que extraño.

"Bueno, puedo ver por qué eso habría fracasado", dijo Edward más que un poco avergonzado de el hecho de que Bella aparentemente supiera lo que ocurrió con la primera muñeca. El hecho de que de tan buena gana le ofrecería algo así era una cosa, pero el hecho de que siguió permaneciendo tan cerca de él, a pesar de conocer todos sus deseos y de su aparente incapacidad para su control todavía, era un misterio para él.

"Ahora, Edward, estoy un poco triste. Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para realmente ver la nueva, ¿verdad?" Bella susurró en el oído de Edward poniendo fin a sus cavilaciones.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, si hubieras prestado más atención, te habría dado cuenta de las bragas que ella llevaba. Más precisamente, si hubieras olido las bragas que ella llevaba" susurró Bella y guiñó un ojo a Edward. "Yo estaba pensando en ti cuando las llevaba puestas la última vez."

Edward puso los ojos como platos. Eso explicaría el repentino impulso de caza. Debía explorar la muñeca. Luego.

"¿Por qué? ¿Eres una chica mala?" Murmuró con voz ronca.

"No tienes ni idea" Bella se rió y tiró suavemente de su cabello. "Y, hasta donde yo sé, Alice todavía tiene cinco de esas muñecas esperando por ti. Ella cree que aprenderás a controlarte antes de que se acaben", continuó con firmeza y pasó los dedos hacia arriba y abajo en el brazo de Edward. "Sé que puedo confiar en ti, después de todo, Tu eres bueno en todo", sonrió.

* * *

Nuevo One-shot! Esta es otra traducción a pedido de _**Gabi Salvatore.**_ Espero que te guste! Y cualquier cosita me dices! Espero que se entienda ya que lo traduje medio a las apuradas ya que estoy preparando todo para el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita que es esta tarde. Cualquier cosita lo corrijo y lo vuelvo a traducir si? tu me dirás! Gracias por proponer este one-shot. Lamento la demora pero la autora no me respondió hasta hoy a la mañana! Jejej. Si les gusto…

_¿Reviews?_

P.D: Probablemente mañana haya actualización para las lectoras de _Waking up in Vegas_ y las de _Renesmee's Life_! No me he olvidado de ustedes chicas!

Besitos enormes y espero que les guste!


End file.
